


Outcomes

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: You look back on your relationship with Bard and the changes that it has taken.





	Outcomes

You and Bard were married after the battle. You had grown fond of the man during your time together and when he asked you after finding you and his children you knew that the only possible answer was yes. The wedding was quick, one moment of happiness before being rushed of to lead a kingdom. After all, Bard was now king of Dale.

It felt odd, not only for Bard but for you and the children as well. You’d always known Bard as the Bowman who occasionally would greet you in the marketplace. Bard, the man you slowly considered a friend, and who you slowly grew to love. Now he was Bard, king of Dale, which allowed you to rule beside him while Bain learned how to be King next.

Fondly looking back you remembered your first meeting. Alfrid had been trying to speak to you for a few minutes and you had been trying to avoid him for those minutes. There had been no one willing to help cause a distraction until Bard walked by and claimed to have seen a thief. You introduced yourself and thanked Bard for his help. You hadn’t expected to see him again.

But you had, frequently in fact. Truthfully almost every time you were at the market. You didn’t think anything of him being there and had slowly grown to befriend the Bowman. His children seemed fond of you as well, especially when you would occasionally buy them gifts. Ignoring the way he looked at you, you pushed down your growing feelings.

Your first date was dinner at his house, although you were under the assumption that you would be joined by the children. Apparently the children had decided that he needed to tell you of his own feelings. It was a memory you were both fond of even if it had gone by too quickly for your liking.

The dinners became more frequent, the marketplace conversations longer although sometimes they were peppered in with arguments. Sometimes with phrases whispered a little to harshly.

Phrases like, “you drive me insane”

But the arguments always ended the next time you were at the market the both of you apologizing even if you weren’t in the wrong. It wasn’t the perfect partnership, but then no ones ever is. The day the dwarves came into Bards life he kept his distance from you and when Smaug came he knew that there was a chance for death. In his mind he would kill Smaug, in yours, he would not survive.

And yet he did, but then came the necessity for a battle. The both of you feared for the outcome but in remained in your favor. Well as much as it possibly could when you were fighting dwarves and their king afflicted by gold sickness. You stayed to heal others and watch the children and when he returned you said the three words you hadn’t said before.

In response he said the two that changed your life

“Marry me”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
